


Falling in love just a little ol' little bit everyday

by Puppyishhero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyishhero/pseuds/Puppyishhero
Summary: Just a series of reader inserts for my supercorp lovers... yes, I placed the reader into supercorp, but I really couldn't help myself. Writings will not all follow one another <3
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	1. Falling for one another, the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing supercorp, and here I am inserting reader in there... I really hope you enjoy this! Any errors are my own since I have no beta <3

You didn't know how it happened. Not really. But you fell in love, with two people, and they fell in love with you. Both of them so different to you, yet so similar in a way.

Kara Danvers, you'd known her since she'd arrived at Earth. The two of you had met through your older siblings, and hit it off straight away. The two of you sitting with Kenny Lee at lunch, until he passed away. His death only made you two grow closer, to the point that Kara revealed her true parentage to you, teaching you all about krypton. For your sixteenth birthday, Kara promised to teach you some krypton ease, and although your accent wasn't perfect but it still made Kara cry when you sung happy earth day to her in her home language. While Kara was Cat Grants assistant, you worked two jobs; a barista, and an assistant at the library next door.

You loved Kara for her quirkiness, for her love of food, for her strength and for her hope. 

Lena Luthor, you'd met Kara's other best friend at work. She'd been wandering around, clearly looking for something when you approached her. (Your colleagues were far too up their own ass' to realize that Lena was genuinely nothing like her older brother.) The brunette had been surprised when you offered to help her, the woman telling you she wanted a new book but couldn't spot one that she hadn't already read. (A quick conversation and you figured one out for her, which may or may not have been your favourite book. God you were shocked when you found out she hadn't read it. Little did you know it would eventually become her favourite too.)

You loved Lena for her kind heart, for her intelligence, for her bravery and for her gentle touches.

The three of you got close after Kara took you as her plus one-to-one of Lena's gala's. The younger Luthor laughing at you both bickering over the last potsticker. (Kara won because you'd not seen her since the bookstore, and good did she look different. The Lena you met had been in jeans and a jumper, her hair down, glasses on her face. 'A great disguise' she called it, maybe she had known about Kara all along.) 

(Kara had teased you about it, to which you whacked her and broke your hand, which Alex teased you about relentlessly.)

From that gala, the three of you went on lunch dates, Lena calling randomly in for coffees when you were on shift there, and then randomly with Kara in tow at the bookshop for deep conversations about a book they'd both read. (You and Lena finally managed to get Kara to read a book! A proper one, and helped her read the old English.)

Kara told Lena she was supergirl quickly after you and her got close, only after you insisted she did — or else you would. The Luthor took it very good, just nudging Kara and raising an eyebrow. "I've known since our one on one interview, Kara ' I flew here... on a bus ' Danvers. (You never let Kara forget that, you were in stitches in the corner at that, face palming as you did.)

Your favourite night with them was the one you played truth or dare together. (You'd convinced them both to come over to your apartment Lena brought the alcohol, Kara ordered the food, and you provided the movies... That long got forgot when you started to play truth or dare. How serious could a game of truth or dare get?

. . . . . . . . . 

You shifted gently as you sipped your glass of wine, smirking as you watched Kara turn right side up, her top soaked in alien alcohol. (Thank god she'd finally told Lena that she was super girl, the cat was out of the bag and the three of you had almost no secrets. That's what this game was about. Revealing every last detail to each other... or doing the stupidest of dares.) 

"Right, right. It's my turn to ask y/n!" Kara squealed as she looked at you. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" The word slipping past your lips messily, you and Lena were only half-way through a bottle, but Kara had already finished one. The blonde having to drink two glasses before she even agreed to play the game.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Shit. You should have picked dare. That would have been so much easier, it would have been safer... "Yeah... I do!"

The confession had Lena sitting on the edge of her seat, eyes running you up and down. "Who! Oh, come on y/n you can't just leave us hanging!"

"Kara asked if I had one, not who I had one on!"

The Luthor sighed, a smirk growing on her lips. "Y/n? Truth or dare?"

"Lee that's not how this works!" The nickname fell off your tongue so easily, a slight blush forming on your cheeks. 

"Oh it is in the Luthor version y/n/n. So, truth or dare?"

You took a deep breath, a dare would be easier right? You'd not have to reveal that you had a crush on both of the women you were with. (You still didn't understand how you loved them both. It didn't make sense, you knew that. But you'd loved Kara for half your life, and Lena you'd only loved her for a few months. "I'm not gonna pick truth Lena! Dare. If i have to go again."   
(You missed the hurt that flashed across her eyes when you called her Lena, the brunette liked it when you'd called her Lee, but she'd never admit that.)

What Lena did next surprised you, she stood up, chucking a coat at you and Kara, smirking as she put her heals back on her feet. "I dare you to go kiss the person you have a crush on."

Fuck. Of course, it could get bad. You stood up, watching as Kara put her coat on, waiting for her to slip her shoes on. "The thing is we don't need to go anywhere for that to happen... I uh, I like you." The words fell clumsily out of your mouth, your head looking down. "I like both of you."

Silence over came the apartment, the only sounds heard was the slow breaths of each of you. 

Lena was the first to you, a hand cupping your chin lifting it gently, silently seeking permission to kiss you. Her lips were soft, and her kiss was delicate, gentle. You could smell her shampoo, you could swear it was a vanilla scent. You felt hands gently pull you two apart, your lips recaptured instantly by the kryptonian, who up until then had just been staring at you both. Kara, she kissed differently to anything you would have ever thought. It was rough, her teeth pulled at her bottom lip, her tongue slipping into your own mouth. You could have gotten lost in the neediness of the blondes kiss, the feeling of Lena's hand in your scalp. But within a second all stopped. Leaving you breathless, stood eyes dilated shocked that your feelings were not only reciprocated, but that the two you had fallen for were now also kissing. 

Fuck... it was hot.

A soft sigh left your lips as the women before you untangled, your eyes meeting Lena's green, then Kara's blue, before you licked your lips.

It was Kara that spoke, her voice deeper at first, the alien casting her eyes over the both of you. "We need to speak about this, but... for now, sleep. Just sleep."

You nodded, the three of you silently getting ready for bed and climbing into your bed. Instead of topping and tailing like usual, you were laid between Kara and Lena, Lena curling into your front, her head snuggling into your chest. Kara behind, her chin resting on your shoulder. 

You definitely would never forget this night.


	2. Chapter Two: The talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after they kiss, the three of them speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a follow up chapter, I have one more pre written but, it needs tweaking so. Hoping to have it up soon! Hope you enjoy!

You woke up to Kara bringing breakfast in for you and Lena, the blonde opening the curtain letting the sunlight flood the room. For a second, you wanted to shout at her, but soon was distracted by a groan against your chest. Lena. The brunette just pressed herself deeper into your chest, which only made you chuckle. 

Eyelashes tickled your chest as Lena blinked, her lips pressing gently against your skin, the room quickly plummeting into darkness once again. (Kara whispering an apology, Lena glaring at her as she untangled herself from you quickly, muttering her own apology — which only made you giggle and pull her closer. The CEO chuckled at that, moving to give you a gentle kiss before pausing, "We need to talk about this", you muttered, sadness filling you when she didn't kiss.) 

Kara cleared her throat a second later, placing a cup on the nightstand on Lena's side, jumping (flying) over to the other side of the bed and handing you a cup too, before laying on the bed opening the bag. (She'd been to the coffee shop you worked at, got what you guy's normally get in the morning. God, you could get — no, you couldn't think like that. What if they didn't want it truly, and the alcohol had just...)

"Is that coffee?" Lena's voice broke you from your thought train, Kara shaking her head as Lena tried to take 'her' drink out of your hand, unsuccessfully of course.

"Lena, yours is behind you." The kryptonian sighed, shaking her head at the CEO's antics. "You two need to sit up... so we can talk. About last night..." At the mention of her own coffee Lena sat up, her hands grabbing the cup, taking a long sip. (You swore you heard the brunette moan. Which you loved, undeniably. Coffee was one of the ways to Lena's heart. You'd learned that pretty quickly. ) "Right, okay. So — uh, was it okay? That we did — that we kissed?"

You turned to look at Kara, then to look at Lena, inhaling slowly. "I did... I don't know about you both, but I understand if it was strange. And we can forget that this ever happened. Because I understand that it's totally strange and it's easy to just blame the alcohol!" (You sucked a breath in when Kara placed a hand on your thigh, her warm hand sending shivers up your spine.)

"Y/n? Uh, me and Lena, we'd spoken about it before. We both liked you, liked one another. It just, I personally wasn't expecting you to like us back. And I guess we kind of took advantage of our prior conversation when we kissed you last night..." 

(You watched Kara drift off, the words hanging for a moment in the before Lena gently placing a hand on top of Kara's. You felt yet another tingle up your spine, they were moving so in sync with one another, it was slightly terrifying.)

"And Y/n if you do want to forget it, it's fine. WE can all go back to being friends and me and Kara won't continue anything in respect for you. But — if you want to, we can continue this... thing."

You felt your eyes widen in surprise, they were okay with this? They were fine with you loving them both? "I want to continue this... but together. All three of us. An equal relationship..." Your voice was soft as you spoke, barely audible to the human ear, and if Lena wasn't so close to you — she probably wouldn't have heard you.

The other women nodded slowly, Lena licked her lips gently. "We must all promise to speak out if any of us feeling left out." Her hand moved gently to your face, cupping it pulling you closer slowly. You felt Kara push up against your back, the rustling of the bag making you chuckle just before Lena had the chance to peck your lips.

(Of course food was on Kara's mind. When was it not? She probably did it on purpose to get you all to eat, but you couldn't help but stick your tongue out at you looked at her. The blonde laughing when Lena did the exact same thing.)

"So - uh, do we go out on a date? Or, do we -"

"Y/n? Are you asking us out on a date?" 

"I - yes?"

(The three of you spent most of the morning cuddling in bed, disussing the date, sharing gentle kisses, giggling when Kara's stomach rumbled once more. If anyone asked, you absolutely didn't cry when Lena left for a meeting. And if anyone asked again, you definitely didn't cry when super girl left you at the bookshop not able to stick around because there was a fire downtown. God you were clingy, but you just couldn't help it.)


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Lena was attacked was the night of your first date. You agreed to pick her up from L-Corp, and Kara said that she would fly to meet you both then you'd drive the two of them back before going home.

Except it didn't happen that way. You'd arrived at the agreed time, Lena telling you to sit on the couch while she finished writing a report on a new project. (When you'd asked, Lena had looked upset, replying with "Top secret, I'm sorry y/n, when I can tell you I will.") The CEO put her pen down, standing up to leave with you, when two men dressed all in black shot inside the room. One made it's way to Lena, the other grabbing you, pressing something against your neck which just made the world fade away.

It happened so quick, you were struggling, and you couldn't reach your watch. You couldn't call supergirl, you couldn't call Kara. But Lena had. She'd moved faster than you, after all she was used to these things happening to her. Seconds later supergirl was in the room, catching the man who had Lena by surprise. Knocking him swiftly unconscious. The man who held you letting you drop to the floor, the darkness fully luring you into it's embrace.

(You missed Lena punching him. Kara stood frozen for a moment before managing to attach handcuffs to the second man in time for security to take them away. You missed how Lena held you, using her blazer to place pressure on your wound. How Kara picked you both up. Lena holding you so tightly, Kara flying carefully to the DEO. You missed a annoyed Alex, angry that Lena knew Kara's identity. She knew you did, for you had grown alongside the Danvers sisters. )

. . . . . . . . . . 

You woke up in the DEO, your vision fuzzy the sedative finally wearing off. It was silent for a few moments, before you heard voices outside your door. Lena was arguing with Alex, Kara trying to stop them both. 

"You can't stop me from going in there Alex!" (So Lena's Irish accent didn't only appear in the morning, but when she was mad, when she was worried. It was sexy, you and Kara both agreed it was. )

"I can Luthor. It's your fault she's in this state!" 

"Alex - you don't mean that. It's not her fault! Lena it's not your fault!" Bless Kara, she was trying. She really was to stop Alex from being protective over you, but the eldest Danvers couldn't help it. It was in her nature.

"I swear if you don't let me see mine and Kara's gi-"

You cracked an eye open finally, smirking as you saw Alex with her hands against the door frame. In her heals Lena was just taller than the elder Danvers sister, her eyes gathering tears as she saw you open your eyes. 

"Lee? Kar? Alex let them in... Let Lena in..." Your words were slurred, the IV next to you was clearly pumping some kind of medication into you to clean your system of the sedative. You could hear Alex sigh, letting Lena in first. The Luthor's heals clicking on the floor as she made her was to your bed. 

(You didn't remember doing this, but Lena told you that you'd made a grabbing action with your arms when she walked into the room, forcing her to lay next to you and cuddle you. Kara floated next to you both when Alex left, wrapping her arms gently around you both. Not budging from the air even when the three of you fell asleep. Alex did walk in later, but didn't question it. She knew that you three were close friends, and Kara gave you cuddles a lot when you slept over.)

. . . . . . . .

You woke up without Kara, but Lena wrapped in your arms still shaking. It took you a few moments to realize that she was crying. "Lee?" The nickname left your lips in a whisper, a thumb rubbed against her skin, wanting for her to shift so you could look at her properly. So you could wipe her tears away.

"I'm so sorry y/n. It's all my fault you got hurt."

"Lee, I'm fine. He just took me by surprise. If he hadn't, he'd be on his ass for sure! Are you okay? I can't believe that's something you regularly go through. You - you don't deserve that Lena."

The CEO pushed away from you, her legs swinging around so she moved off the bed, her fists closing in tight balls. "You should hate me. You got hurt y/n! It's my fault! If my last name was Smith..." 

"Lena! I don't blame you. It's not your fault. Okay? You cannot be blamed for the things the people who share your last name have done." You reached for her hands, uncurling her fingers, letting yours slide in between hers. "I would never hate you Lee, okay? Well, I will, if you don't get back in this bed and cuddle me."

(Lena laughed softly at that, letting you wipe the tears away from her face. The two of you kissing softly, letting your foreheads rest against one another. Missing Alex walk past the room.)

Lena had to leave soon after, Kara insisting that she spend a night at home, promising to fly her over if you wanted her to. It was convenient, the way Kara could float. She didn't have to squish next to you like Lena did, and she held you. Her warm body pressing against your cold one.

(Kara left soft kisses on your neck, her warm breath causing goose bumps to prickle the skin. You could tell Kara felt guilty for not being their quicker, she'd got distracted during work by a fire and then signed things instead of going straight back to CAT-CO. So she had to stay later to finish her article. But you also knew it was best to wait for the Kryptonian to bring it up, not to push her, because she would deny the way she felt. You both missed Alex catching Kara turning your head and kissing your lips softly. )


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

You woke up alone, a note by your bed. Kara’s messy childlike hand writing making you laugh. She’d had to go to Cat-Co, but the promise of hot chocolate brought in from Lena was enough to cheer you up. You shuffled yourself up in the bed, picking your phone up, smiling even more when you noticed the text for Lena.

‘I have one meeting scheduled, I couldn’t cancel it again. Then I’m going to bring food, drinks and kisses.’

You sent a heart emoji back to her, before hearing the clearing of someone’s throat. Your eyes jumped up, to see non other than Alex Danvers stood in front of you. 

“We need to talk y/n.”

Alex Danvers. She was the same age as your older sibling, the two being close friends for years. You tagged along when you guys were younger, but when Kara arrived. You gravitated closer to the blonde. 

“I saw you. With /both/ of them. Do you realise how wrong it is? It’s not fair on either of them y/n. I can’t believe you of all people would cheat on someone, let alone cheat on them with one another??”

You opened your mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a siren. Super girl emergency. Alex’s eyes narrowed at you, exhaling. “This conversation isn’t finished.” 

You scrambled to put the television on, clinging to the remote as you watched the fight unroll. 

...

“Be careful Kara.” The hero cpulnt help put smile as she heard the Luthor’s soft words, you had probably done the same but the superheating-proof med-rooms blocked Kara’s hearing from this distance. 

The threat was a civilian one, at least that’s how it had appeared at first. But then the human... well the person she thought was a human, revealed his true form she realised the threat was bigger than she’d accepted. 

The man was an alien breed, the name slipping Kara’s mind. His main quality was the animal limbs, scorpion tail. That tried to sting her, but could not penetrate her skin. To a human that would have temporarily paralysed them, then the alien would feed. Kara managed to lure the alien away from the civilians, before managing to get the alien to sting themselves. 

Usually she would hurry back to the DEO, but she could hear Lena’s heartbeat racing. The hero clocked the camera’s, waiting for the DEO to arrive before sipping off into the air. 

She landed on the balcony not long after taking off, watching Lena as she paced around. The glass door opened as soon as the CEO noticed Kara arriving. The brunette pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips, before whacking her arm. “Why didn’t you wait for back up? Imagine if that sting had punctured your skin!”

“I know, I’m sorry. But, we need to get to the DEO. You’ve finished here right? We should go see y/n, Alex said she can leave today. She just needs to be looked after.” 

The two arrived not much later. The blonde bridal carrying Lena into your room, four big belly burger bags in Lena’s arms.

(Yet again, no one noticed Alex follow them both. Her fists balled, they deserved to know what you were doing to them...)

The food was placed in front of you, and then Lena’s feet finally touched the floor. The woman shaking her head, gripping the collar of Kara’s suit pulling the blonde close so she could kiss her. After that, she tucked herself next to you, pressing a kiss against your lips. 

(Kara floated on the other side of you, kissing your lips also as she pulled out her own batch of food from the pocket in her cape.)

It was only when you heard the voice, the three of you realised you’d been caught. 

“What the actual fuck is going on here?”

Kara paled at the voice of her sister, you moved so you were out of view, blocked by the bags. 

It was Lena who spoke, the brunette squeezing your hand as she did. “Kara, y/n and I are dating.” She looked at the both of you, smiling “That is what is going on.”

Kara interupted, her face now bright red instead, “technically we haven’t been out on a date because some asshole decided to try kill these two. But — Alex, when we go out as pairs everyone already thought we were dating one another. Random strangers thought all three of us; were dating one another. “

The red head paused for a moment before nodding. “I don’t understand it. But as long as non of you are cheating on the other... it’s fine.“

You couldn’t help but to chuckle, before picking one of your burgers and holding it up towards Alex. “Want one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on pre-making some more chapter so this doesn’t happen again!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anything they wanna see just let me know in the comments, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
